


Wet Nightmare

by HeartOfGold15



Series: Piss Kink Collection [1]
Category: Eddsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Denial, Desperation, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Pissed On, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: Tom wakes up in the morning with a serious urge to pee - but there’s someone in the bathroom, and he’s not coming out.





	Wet Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I'd gift this to Asteri (most of my fics are for her, especially TomTord, Eddmatt, and piss kink fics) but this is as much a gift for her as it is for myself. I adore her with all my heart but I'm moving in on piss kink territory. 
> 
> MY KINK NOW.
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!

Sunlight swam into Tom’s eyes when he opened them, causing them to blink shut again. _Too early_ … or was it? He risked a glance at the clock. Nope, this was the time he usually woke up and got ready for the day. With an exaggerated sigh, he sat up and stretched. 

There was a feeling in his pelvic area that was familiar, but unnamable to his blurry, just-woken-up mind. What was it…? As he looked around at the alcohol bottles he barely remembered drinking, Tom realized what it was. He needed to pee.

After getting dressed, he walked to the bathroom and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. 

“Hey, who’s in there?” The only response he got was Tord’s signature laughter. “What’s so funny?!” Tom asked, indignant. The laughs only became louder and more hysterical. Tom huffed. “Open up, asshole, I need to pee.” 

Thirty seconds passed. The door did not budge.

“Tord, I swear to God,” he hissed, the anger hot on his tongue, “open this damn door before I fucking KICK IT DOWN.” The urge was getting greater with every passing second, and Tom felt that there was a clock somewhere, counting down the seconds to a wet demise. He could practically hear it ticking.

“You? Kick the door down? I think not, Jehovah’s _bitch_.” Tord resumed his chuckling while Tom emanated rage. He closed his eyes and delivered a series of kicks just like he’d seen on TV - putting his foot up in the air and following through - but when he opened his eyes, the door was still firmly in place. _How_? Tom could only assume it was more of Tord’s inventive bullshit; it was probably secretly reinforced with metal…

“You know what? I’ll go outside to pee!” He scoffed, wondering why he hadn’t thought of the solution sooner. His pelvic area squirmed at the thought of sweet release - had there ever been a time he needed to pee this badly? Most likely, but if there was, he couldn’t remember it. When Tom attempted to open the door, however, he found it was stuck. Strange - it didn’t appear to be locked. 

He went to the nearest window and tried to open it, but could not. Upon further inspection, there was a shiny residue on the window locks that looked like hot glue - but unlike hot glue, he couldn’t peel it off or simply push through it. Getting frustrated, he looked at nearly every other window in the house; they were all sealed in a similar fashion. The only window he hadn’t checked was the one in the bathroom, and that was because Tord was in there, being a cunt.

“How?” Tom demanded as he pounded on the door. “How did you manage to seal all the windows and get the door stuck from _inside_ the bathroom?” Tord stayed quiet for a minute before responding. 

“Easy. I sealed the windows from the inside of the house with my own specialized glue, except for the bathroom window, which I left open. Then I put a board against the door handle so it can only be opened from the outside, once the board is removed. Lastly, I climbed into the bathroom window and locked the door!” The next laugh to escape his lips sounded completely unhinged.

“But _why_?” Tom sighed. “Isn’t that a lot of work just to keep me from peeing? Why are you so hellbent on tormenting me in particular, in this way?” His frustration was slowly wearing into exhaustion. He was even willing to put his pride aside just to satisfy the basic need of release.

“Because, Thomas,” Tord purred smoothly, “I want to hear you _beg_ for it.” 

“What?” That was the most absurd thing Tom had ever heard, and he made that clear with the minute-long rant he went on. Some highlights: “Is this some kind of kink for you? Hearing people beg just to pee? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Still, his resolve was dwindling. He hated to admit it, but he was genuinely considering begging. He was still making up his mind when Tord turned on the faucet. That was the breaking point.

In a pathetic voice he didn’t even recognize, Tom crooned, “Please, Tord… I… I really need to go. Please open the door.” He waited impatiently, starting to shift from one foot to the other. His bladder felt like it was about to explode.

“Mm, more.”

“God dammit!” Tom hit the door. “Open this fucking door right now, you jackass!” 

Silence, and then the sound of someone messing around on their phone. It sounded… familiar… a record button, perhaps? Or was that just Tom’s paranoid mind?

“Just one more time, Thomas. Beg, and I’ll let you in. It’s easy.” He turned the faucet to a higher setting, going from a mere trickle to a gush.

“Pleasepleaseplease- Tord come on you have to let me go in there, I’m- ugh- fffffuck-!”

Tord opened the door, but it was too late. A dark spot was already forming in Tom’s pants. He fell to the floor. His vision was getting blurry, but he could see Tord standing above him, doing… oh no. He was unzipping his pants. Tom barely had time to cover his face before he felt warm liquid drizzling on his hands. The world seemed to be spinning…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Tom sat up in bed suddenly, inhaling harshly. His hands shot up to his face and couldn’t process what they were feeling. It was… dry? Tom sighed in relief. It was all a dream… just a bad dream… he hadn’t embarrassed himself in front of Tord…

When he went to get out of bed, the smell hit him. He looked down at his boxers, then at his sheets. Both were dark and damp. Tom grabbed a pillow and hit his head on it repeatedly, not noticing the strange metallic lump under the pillowcase. 

Talk about a wet nightmare.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> DFGJFLKGJDL I didn't originally plan for Tord to piss on Tom but I just couldn't resist the extra degradation. I mean... as if it's not humiliating enough to beg for your worst enemy to let you use the bathroom and then piss yourself anyway, you get pissed on by him too? That's. Oof. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I didn't feel like fully expanding on it in the fic but I will now: The metallic device is one of Tord's inventions that allows him to manipulate people's dreams and gain information from them. It's like he's actually in the dream. So... he now has a recording of Tom begging, which... might lead to a sequel. Let me know what y'all want :) 
> 
> Aaaaaaand TMI but I decided that, in an act of solidarity for Tom, I would not pee until I finished this fanfic. Now that it's published, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go piss like a racehorse.


End file.
